Inbetween
by berry14289
Summary: Some say everyone deserves second chances, but apparently what if the second chance has been thrown away, forgotten.  T for curse words and mild romance, if thats a rating... yah im good like that
1. Deception

**This is an original story by me. So be sure to comment, criticize or just let me know im doing pretty good. My chapters are shorter at times, as my begining one is...Thanks for your time. Enjoy. **

**Prolouge:**

In a small town, located in North Carolina lived a group of friends. They were your average teenagers who hung around the fairs, went to parties and just hung around. Each has there own back up story. But truth remains, they arent even supposed to exist. Can you figure out there secret? Or does the story have to unravel it for you.

Some may say these kids, arent just rebels, risktakers and people who take it to the extreme. No, they`re better then that. They are known simply as the new kids. But hey, anything can happen in a world where a teen controls. Almost anything that is

**Chapter 1 **

**Deception**

Kate started to scream under the heat of fire. She coughed terribly, gasping for air. Her elbow length, wavy hair was all in a tangle and in every direction. Yet everything around her seemed to consume her. The flames took over as she dashed around her bed. The screams of the rest of the house were alit as well. It was to loud, crackles popped and wood burned. As well as the occasional fallen objects. Kate tried getting out of the room, but somehow the door was stuck. Flames curled in here and there, and she knew if she stayed in there any longer that it would take over. Making a decision, she kicked down the door, failing. The bolts, or the door as I would say seemed to come a ajar under the weight. She tried yet again, kicking up and making solid contact. Her mind was ablaze and she was dizzy beyond anything imaginable. The screams could be heard from Jesse, Markus, Drake and every now and then the weak screams of Sage.** "Guys," **She called practically coming out in a whisper. Tears ran down her cheeks and she ran down the hallway.

The flames seemed to chase her through the lit up rooms of the dark night. She couldnt find a door, it seemed as if the house was flipped around, **"Guys,"** she repeated her voice turned off into a whisper. This couldnt be happening. It just couldnt. Not the night before graduation. She was now angered, _I have to save them, we have to get out of here._ Her mind commanded to her, she turned around getting hit by the hot flames. Sweat left her face hot and sticky. She continued to press on, finding some type of entrance through it all. Hearing the distant, now coming closer, shouts of Jesse sent chills down her back. Yes even in fire chills surged through out her. The once red walled apartment was now covered in orange flames.

It must have been the middle of the night, for the sun had not appeared and dawn had not broke yet. She felt the surge, arms wrapping around her. She screamed, but a voice only whispered **"Go, get out come on!"** It was Drake. Drake familar voice somehow made her calmer, the old friend always had something up his sleeve. But he was serious this time. No jokes whatsoever. She nodded, breaking into a numbness feeling. The smoke closed in, and she heard wails of the fire truck in the distance. And soon she fell limp, Drake still had her in his arms. She heard him, calling her name. But soon her head was filled, her lungs ached and she was out...

Hearing a strange beep, the blackness in her dreamless sleep she flickered her eyes open. Things were bustling, she didnt know where she was. To weak to lift her head she look over to the side, the first thing that caught here was the brightness in the room. It filled her, making her ache and squeal in pain. The annoying beeps become louder and fatser. Only relaizing now it was a monitor. She was aparently in the hospital room. "Help," She whispered. Buit before the words exited her mouth a man strode in in white. "Your alive," The words played across his lips and he said it under his breath. **"Come on Kate,"** he said taking by her side. She looked up at him, tears filled her eyes, **"Where are they?"** She asked, in a mere whisper. The doctor, so his name tagged seemed to read, to be exact, ignored the question. But gave an uneasy look closing the curtain between them an the other beds. He replied, finally after the seconds in between a small sigh, **"Your ok, we`ve contacted your parents and your ok."** He said. He said it like it was a regular thing, but inside she knew it was something that he said frequently. The smell of vaccines, and the sterile smell filled her lungs as she breathed through her nose. Taking in a few deep breaths, not realizing how good it felt to take them. She repeated, gulping and sounding braver, **"Where are they?"** The words came out in a bigger then she would have realized. He gave a face of sympathy and replied. **"Dead."** The remorse and pain on his face was nothing compared to her feelings. No that wasnt it, he had mistaken it. Jesse, Drake, Markus and Sage were OK. He was lying to her, yah that was it. She looked back up at him, hoping to see a reileved look. But none of that sort. No just the plain truth. It hit hard, it hit deep. If only she had relaized that four bodies were watching her. More like watching over her, if only she relaized that they never left. If only...

**Ch 2**

**To live doesnt mean your alive**

Kate had spent that day in the hosptial, watching as dawn approached and the sun rise lifted the air with hope and happiness. But how were you supposed to have hope when there was no hope. Her parents flight, she had later learned, was delayed. Yet she was able to leave the hospital in a couple of hours. For that night was graduation. Tears welled in her eyes as she gazed out the big window that lay beside her bed. She gulped them down and wiped her eyes. The only damage that had been done, thankfully, were only mere bruise marks, some burn marks and a headache. But she regretted every minute of it.

_I`d rather have them back, take my life for theirs, please_, she had prayed to a god that she didnt take recognition to until now. She leaned back in the bed as the hours ticked away. No parents, only the lonely hustle odf nurses checking on her every now and then. Tears left her face red, along with the blotchiness and hoarse voice. they were here, Jesse her beloved wild child, crazy, rsktaking and flirty best friend wasn`t here. Neither was the badboy, outgoing and spunky guy friend, Markus. Nor was Drake, the protective, meangingful and loud soon-to-be boyfriend. Even the queit, shy and funny friend Sage. They had all lived in that house, for what years now? no maybe a year or so. But it had been a mile stone in her life, and thinking back, she relaized that her friends would never recive there diplomas, or throw up there hats. No, never, never would they.

She sniffled, heading back to reality, it never once struck that maybe a thoughtful face would appear, or a thought. But just when hope had been lost a voice came to her head, it was a voice like no other, that only one person she knew had, it was indeed Jesse.

_`Even in the darkest of days, you are not alone,`_

her voice rang in Kates head, it was as if Jesse was talking to her. But the little quote seemed to ding around her head. Yes she was alone from what she knew, but then another thought came to view. Pushing past the others she was madly thinking about,

_`Keep your head up, big day ahead_,`

The words were _spoken _by Markus. For some reason or another she felt his prescense. It made her sad, it made her angry. It made her confused and dazed. Why couldnt this endless nightmare of lies stop.

She gripped the railings of the bed picturing the whole event. Jesse would give her speech, probabl about the idea of freedom. She grinned, while tears flushed her face at the vision. Then along would come Sage, the proud, bold and head high gal. Then Markus, representing the fact that with `great power comes great responsibilty` topic. Typical. Then lastly Drake, giving the speech of his dreams. Making himself sound so mature when all he was was a kid in the shadows. Her fingers curled around the railing in pain, why was it them. Why?

Guess somethings are better left unsaid, but that wouldn`t mean that truth wouldn`t be revealed.


	2. To live doesnt mean your alive

**Ch 2**

**To live doesnt mean your alive**

Kate had spent that day in the hosptial, watching as dawn approached and the sun rise lifted the air with hope and happiness. But how were you supposed to have hope when there was no hope. Her parents flight, she had later learned, was delayed. Yet she was able to leave the hospital in a couple of hours. For that night was graduation. Tears welled in her eyes as she gazed out the big window that lay beside her bed. She gulped them down and wiped her eyes. The only damage that had been done, thankfully, were only mere bruise marks, some burn marks and a headache. But she regretted every minute of it.

_I`d rather have them back, take my life for theirs, please_, she had prayed to a god that she didnt take recognition to until now. She leaned back in the bed as the hours ticked away. No parents, only the lonely hustle odf nurses checking on her every now and then. Tears left her face red, along with the blotchiness and hoarse voice. they were here, Jesse her beloved wild child, crazy, rsktaking and flirty best friend wasn`t here. Neither was the badboy, outgoing and spunky guy friend, Markus. Nor was Drake, the protective, meangingful and loud soon-to-be boyfriend. Even the queit, shy and funny friend Sage. They had all lived in that house, for what years now? no maybe a year or so. But it had been a mile stone in her life, and thinking back, she relaized that her friends would never recive there diplomas, or throw up there hats. No, never, never would they.

She sniffled, heading back to reality, it never once struck that maybe a thoughtful face would appear, or a thought. But just when hope had been lost a voice came to her head, it was a voice like no other, that only one person she knew had, it was indeed Jesse.

_`Even in the darkest of days, you are not alone,`_

her voice rang in Kates head, it was as if Jesse was talking to her. But the little quote seemed to ding around her head. Yes she was alone from what she knew, but then another thought came to view. Pushing past the others she was madly thinking about,

_`Keep your head up, big day ahead_,`

The words were _spoken _by Markus. For some reason or another she felt his prescense. It made her sad, it made her angry. It made her confused and dazed. Why couldnt this endless nightmare of lies stop.

She gripped the railings of the bed picturing the whole event. Jesse would give her speech, probabl about the idea of freedom. She grinned, while tears flushed her face at the vision. Then along would come Sage, the proud, bold and head high gal. Then Markus, representing the fact that with `great power comes great responsibilty` topic. Typical. Then lastly Drake, giving the speech of his dreams. Making himself sound so mature when all he was was a kid in the shadows. Her fingers curled around the railing in pain, why was it them. Why?

Guess somethings are better left unsaid, but that wouldn`t mean that truth wouldn`t be revealed.


	3. Fading Memories

**Ch 3**

**Fading Memories**

It all started out like this, Markus and Kate had been life long neighbors when they were younger. They practically grew up at each others houses, went to the same schools and took (coincidentally) the same classes. They had stuck together till the end. Thick in Thin, no matter what. Markus, as all highschool guys do, started dating the cheerleaders. As was he a jock. Kate on the other hand, was the athlete in volleyball and softball. Even in the tough times, they depended on each other. Like for example, Kate knew the right girls Markus should date. (Obviously in her opinon he was dating the wrong girls) She`d tell him everything she knew about girls, what they liked and all that crap; and in return he`d tell her the same. Markus had a good friend, one Kate had liked. Trust me, a little more then like. Turns out, Drake was his name. The highschool hottie, standing 6 `4`, weighing around 150 (muscle ;) ), supporting biceps and a six pack, not including his jet black hair and light grey eyes. He was every girls dream then. but apparently he wasn`t intrested in the airheads who ran the place, or so called cheerleaders. No Drake, was more of a just-a-friend kind of guy. Him, Markus and Kate had enetered freshman year together.

A month passed, then two and each friend had made an imprvment on sociallizing. Markus had picked up a few girls, none worked. Drake on the other hand had about 6 in the back of his car for a football game. Mainly cheerleaders (he was like that at the time), but hey being quarter back had its quirks. They all met up for one game. One game was all it took. Kate took along her cousin Sage. The sweet, quiet and tall wavy, tanned, blue eyed girl who everyone secretly adored. Though they`d never admit, fact remained behind the quiet and shy girl remained a tough chick willing for a fight.

Jesse on the other hand, was diffrent. Compeltly diffrent if anything. Unlike the others she was willing, risktaking, courageous, very intelligent in some situations and not afraid to put up a fight. Lets just say this pretty amber haired, dark green eyed girl was one you wouldnt want to miss in the crowd. That night, is what put them togther and heres the reason why:

Football game, not championship but something big that had to mean something. Now, while Kate and Sage were in the stands, Markus and Drake were on the feild. The timer ended and the game was complete, the scrore 44- 36. The Eastbank Jaguars had one the game. Along with bragging rights, and the hot cheerleaders. Enough about that shit, lets get to where it counted. Jesse had been the girl, the outsider who was a loner. She was social, but never had her own crowd. Yet she had dated the wide reicver (at the time) Trey Valdez. Trey was a handsome, at most, Italian boy who was broad and fit. He held a head of black wavy hair that was a little longer then average (not justin beiber) and was constantly flipping it. He had the perfect tan, but while the game had proceeded, Jesse wasnt the only one who had an eye on him. One of the flyers, Kimberly Adams to be exact caught his attention quite a few times. Lets get back to the main thing, the game ended they all celebrated. But as Jesse came down with a warm smile to congratulate him, and Sage and Kate came to meet up with Markus and Drake, things went bad.

Jesse headed to the feild, about to take a jog to meet up with her sweaty boyfriend with the crooked smile, when she headed down, lets just say Kimberly was all over him. Not just hugging, more like makeout session in public. Meanwhile Sage and Kate had just headed down to confront Drake and Markus who were sweaty as well but had the confidence of a cat with string. Jesse had frozed in the process, turned and walk out her head in the clouds and her eyes on the ground. Everyone was to busy to pay any attention. That is almost everyone. Sage had been the first to notice, **"Jesse?" **She called as Jesse had pushed passed. There was no reply, but maybe the subtle sniffle. She walked on thinking,_ I knew this was to good to be true._ Sage didnt stop, but walked beside her confronting her. As I said, Jesse didnt have a group. Nobody knew her history or who she belonged with. Social class that is. Jesse stopped, looking up with misty eyes. Thing was with Jesse she _NEVER _cried, she was always the tough egg in the group. but even the toughest egg must crack sometimes... Right?

Jesse patiently explained, after some chiding from Drake, Markus and Kate who later joined. After a few menacing glares to Trey, and maybe a slap in the face from Kate Trey finally broke apart from Kimberly long enough to see Jesse. He turned slightly red, before brushing it off and walking off hand in hand with Kimberly. Typical. Mother frickon jocks.

From that day fprward, Jesse was a day-by-day visitor at lunch. Then they became closer, the group contained of those five. It never changed. Infact, they bought a house together. No one was close enough, because no one in the house dated another. So _nothing_ like _that_ would happen. But that was it, they had stuck togther thick and thin. Up until the incident, AKA the fire. But for right now, Kate was trying to find a place in this world where she fit in. Her closest things in life. Gone. She didnt even get to say goodbye.

She never would either. Or so she thought. But with each coming breath, regret filled her. If only she had seen the saddened expressions looming around the hospital door waitng for her.


	4. Moments to remember

**Ch 4**

**Moments to remember**

The day had slowly progressed into the afternoon, and finally she had been released. Paper work was signed and she was free to go and do...do what? She had nothing to do. Everything was _done_ infact, she had phoned a close relative. An aunt at around 23 who had already been on her way. Kate had clambered into the car not wanting to start another conversation. She sighed, and Amber (the aunt) drove off in silence. There was nothing she could do for her neice except remain silent.

She tried starting something, **"I talked to your parents,"** She said turning to her on a redlight, **"They still want you to proceed in graduating."** The thought left Kate speechless, how did they expect that much from her. Why? Why would thaey do that. Graduating right now felt like a big step closer to college. The college of her dreams, the college they had planned to go to _together_. Looks like another dream turned to crap. She gulped down, knowing it was the only thing she had to do. **"Guess so,"** She mumbled looking out the windows with tears on her face. Her head rested against the window and she watched the passing cars. For a split second, just a split second she swore she had seen Jesses flowing black hair riding in the front of the Camaro she had owned. It was Jess, Markus, Sage and Drake sitting there and Kate was in the front with a smile. The memories, those were the days., When they were loud, obnoxious and fun. Those days were over

Well, those days were finished for her. They were finished for all them, except Kate. Yet that lingering feeling kept her on edge.


End file.
